1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to user interfaces that employ touch-sensitive displays, and more particularly to a handheld device and a method for unlocking the handheld device.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screens are becoming more and more popular for use as displays and as user input devices on handheld devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
Handheld devices with touch screens may be unlocked by any of several well-known unlocking procedures, such as pressing a predefined set of buttons (simultaneously or sequentially), entering a password or an input event. These unlock procedures, however, have drawbacks. The button combinations may be hard to perform. Creating, memorizing, and recalling passwords, input events and the like can be quite burdensome. These drawbacks may reduce the ease of use of the unlocking process and, as a consequence, the ease of use of the handheld device in general.